


What a Difference a Day Makes

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: Daniel waking up the morning of "the kiss" and the morning after





	

5 AM 

Riiiiiiiing!

“Ugh!,” Daniel groans as he reaches over to silence his alarm clock. Running his hand over his face, he groans again as he tries to will his body to face the day. It is a day he has dreaded since Peggy walked into his bullpen: Peggy is returning to New York today. Against his will, his body responds to the thought of her. He looks down at the tent in his pajama pants. “No, we are not doing this today,” he tells his cock. He rolls over and sits up before hoisting himself up on his crutches. As he crutches to the bathroom, he knows it is a losing battle. He is going to take himself in hand in the shower. His reward for getting through today will be more than a few drinks tonight. 

\-----  
The next morning - 5 AM

Riiiiiiiing!

“Ugh!,” Daniel groans as he reaches over to silence his alarm clock. The warm body next to him curls closer to his. Who knew Peggy Carter was a cuddler? “I don’t want to get out of this bed.”

“Who says you have to?,” she asks between kisses on his chest. 

“I am pretty sure the President of the United States says I have to,” he says with a smile before pushing her gently onto her back. He begins a path down her body with his mouth and hands. 

“You could call in and tell Rose you are sick.” She follows this with a pretend cough that makes him chuckle. He stops his path and looks up at her. 

“Considering Rose found us with you in my lap, I don’t think she will believe me.”

“Or you could tell her you need to spend the day having your way with me. Now, Chief Sousa,” she says with a gentle kick to his ass, “may I suggest you get back on the path you were on.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Daniel gives her a salute before he pulls the sheet over his head and slips down her body. His tongue makes contact with her. 

Ring ring

“Ahhhhh, Daniel the phone is ringing.”

“Ignore it,” he says into her inner thigh. 

Ring ring

“What, ahh, what if it is the office?”

He sighs against her moments before he tosses the sheet back over his head. He holds out his hand to her. Peggy picks up the receiver and hands it to him. 

Little did they know that their relationship status was not the only big change yesterday: Jack had been shot.

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes there was a delay in the LAPD connecting Jack to the SSR.


End file.
